


Three's A Crowd

by Princess of Geeks (Princess)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the Stargate movie, before Jack married Sara,  Jack, Sam and Daniel have a chance meeting in West Germany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the OT3+ Ficathon 2010 on Livejournal

_Munich, West Germany  
Summer, 1985_

Jack would never have gone along with it if they hadn't approached him together.

Because he just didn't do kinky things like this. Back in the States, he stuck to women because it was safer. Overseas, well, yeah, the rules were different. But mixed threesomes? With twinkies? No. These two were too young, too American, too much. But.   
  
Two against one, with him being the one, made it feel like they had the upper hand and not him. So in the first place, that short-circuited any uncomfortable suspicion that he might be somehow taking advantage.

In the second place, the atmosphere of the particular club where it began probably contributed to his recklessness. This time, for Jack's let-it-rip, out-on-the-town weekend of R&amp;R, he had snagged a taxi as usual with Ahrend, and the two of them had, with perfect consensus, made their first stop a Munich club known for its appeal to a ... variegated ... clientele.

The _Zeus_ was a big, noisy, antique ramble of a place, with two dance floors and four smoky, low-ceilinged rooms, where it was widely known that you could find anything you wanted -- from a polite slow dance with a tourist to an anonymous blowjob. From American bourbon to an opium pipe. Boys, girls, one dressed as the other; anything at all, you could get it -- if you knew the signals. Which the two of them did.

Captains Jack O'Neill and the estimable Mike Ahrend, USAF Special Forces, had been known to indulge in a little mutual stress relief, when absolutely necessary, and thus they had a high degree of, shall we say, mutual understanding, long established. So at the beginning of a three-day pass, it was natural for the two of them to gently ditch Boyd and Kawalsky and the others, and head out to cruise Munich. In civvies, of course.

But tonight, after the first shared taste of freedom after the Mission From Hell Du Jour, they had split up, as they often did. They could each find something they wanted at the _Zeus_: Ahrend liked drag queens, and after the floorshow he'd disappeared back stage.

But pretty as they always were in Munich, drag queens didn't turn Jack's crank. In their long developed shorthand, he and Mike had made a date to meet up at a convenient landmark at oh-four-hundred, so they could arrive back at base together and get their stories straight. So to speak.

Now Jack was on his own tonight, and free to look for someone for himself. He was checking out the local guys who were more butch than femme, and who were around his own age. That was his typical pickup. Beyond that, he wasn't too choosy -- dark, fair, tall, short, none of that really mattered. His rules were simple -- no twinkies, no military, no roleplaying, no bondage. He'd even pay for it, if he had to. But usually, he didn't have to. He preferred one-on-one, and overseas, he didn't do college kids, or women. Or Americans.

But these two. These two were making him forget he had any rules at all.

They were both already a little drunk when they bracketed him at the big oak bar, in the room with the biggest dance floor and the loudest music, which was also the room that had beer on tap, unfortunately, so it was both deafening and crowded.

The woman approached first, and spoke first -- she was fresh-faced and blonde, glowing with laughter from the aftermath of some private joke. She wore hardly any makeup, but she didn't need any, and she was dressed in the unisex, under-30 uniform -- tight jeans, black boots, a long-sleeved T-shirt, and a big, vaguely Turkish scarf around her neck, the soft cottony kind that had spread from the Vienna flea markets to fashionable ubiquity in Germany and Switzerland. Until she spoke, Jack had assumed she was local. The clipped pixie hair, the eyes, the skin, were pure Teutonic loveliness. But her accent was pure California.

"What do you think," she said, and not to him, though she was putting a hand on Jack's shoulder and sliding it across his back as he stood at the bar, drinking draft beer and sweating and wishing he'd checked his leather jacket. He frowned when he felt her hand, because neither men nor women generally offered to touch him until he made the first move. He cultivated a forbidding air that he didn't bother to soften, even off duty -- but when he saw who it was that was touching him, he let it ride. She was startlingly gorgeous, and women were usually harmless, and easy to get rid of. Usually.

She pushed a little to turn him back toward the bar, pushed at his shoulder, and pressed in close behind her hand and put her hip to his hip, facing him but looking beyond him, eager and laughing and reckless. It made him smile, too, in unthinking response, to see someone that goddamned unreasonably happy.

"What do you think? Would he do?" she demanded. Jack turned to see whom she was addressing, and his first impression was of long red hair and the curve of a masculine shoulder.

_"Ach, nein, sehr unwahrscheinlich,"_ her companion said, and he scanned the room and then turned to face Jack. The German was perfect. But he followed up in English: "Too much of a hardass. Looks very Stars-and-Stripes to me. What's he doing in here anyway?" Blue eyes, as blue as hers, behind John Lennon glasses, and a quizzical gaze. The stare of a know-it-all.

"Oh, if he's in here, he's looking for adventure, just like us," she shot back, squeezing Jack's shoulder. Her breast was now blatantly pressed against his right shoulderblade. He fleetingly thought of pickpockets, but the vibe was wrong for that.

"Oh, no, no, so unlikely," the guy repeated, sliding in so close beside Jack that their hips bumped, and leaning his elbows on the bar. His clothes were basically the same as hers, but wellworn where hers were new and natty. Worn enough that he might have been known to sleep in them, though he was scrubbed clean, his jaw freshly shaved, his hair shining and fluffy in the bar's spotlights. Behind the glasses, his eyes were calculating where hers were reckless. The guy waved down a bartender and imperiously ordered for them in that flawless High German. He got another draft beer for Jack, schnapps for himself, and a Riesling for the girl. Jack could speak German more than well enough to get around, but not like that.

The guy turned back with a self-satisfied air and leaned an elbow on the bar. Jack glanced at the girl and pulled out his cigarettes. As soon as he had one lit, she slid her fingers around it, brushing his cheek in the process, touching very much on purpose, and took it for herself. Jack met her steady gaze and lit another.

The frank admiration and absolute fearlessness he saw in her eyes went right to his dick. Yeah, she was young, but she wasn't nervously sidling up to him, trying to prove something to herself or to her buddy. She looked well aware of how far her flirting could take this, and she clearly didn't think she was in over her head. He liked that -- that brazen stare over that Mona Lisa smile.

She took only one drag of the stolen Camel, then held it out in front of Jack, American fashion, between two extended fingers, offering it to her friend. She still held the eyefuck, though, and then she looked Jack frankly up and down. He couldn't help it; he smiled wider. Pretty soon he'd have to adjust his underwear, but he figured she would enjoy watching him do it.

As he accepted the cigarette, her friend was saying, "I don't think this one is out looking for adventure, Sam. I think his haircut means adventure finds him instead, whether he wants it to or not." But the guy took a drag, and he rested a hand on Jack's shoulder, as if daring Jack to contradict him, or perhaps daring him to pull away.

"Standard-issue military haircut, for sure," she agreed, and glanced at the ceiling with a secret, rueful smile.

Jack didn't know who to look at; they were both so intriguing despite the fact that it rubbed all his instincts the wrong way to be pinned like this between them -- it made them hard to watch and impossible to defend against. But he had an overriding sense that those instincts were safely discarded just now. The girl, Sam, smelled wonderful; like grass and sunlight. The guy took another drag while watching Jack with narrowed eyes. They both squeezed his shoulders, and Jack released a breath, his eyes on the plume of smoke as it left the red-head's soft-looking mouth.

_Shit_, he thought, and now he was fully hard. The guy, in his turn, held Jack's gaze in a more-than-obvious come-on. Blatant, the both of them.

Redhead said, "If he's really military, then your tactics are most likely futile. I'll have to bow out and leave you two to yourselves. Go home alone; so tragically, so completely alone." Maybe Red was a little drunk too.

Sam laughed, eyes crinkling, shoulders shaking. "Oh, Daniel -- you do the over-emoting so well."

It was past time for Jack to jump into this dialogue. He was a little amazed at what came out of his mouth. What the hell had gotten into him? What the hell was his dick was urging him to get into, was more like it.

Gaze still locked to the man's blue stare, Jack said in German, "Save your _schaudenfreude,_ Daniel. Don't you know by now that not all of us military types go only for the blondes with tits? Some of us have wider tastes than that."

Daniel's gaze went all astonished and then hungry -- whether at the German or the comeback, Jack couldn't say. Someone who showed off his German like Daniel had -- the bartenders all spoke English, and it was pretty clear Sam didn't have fluent German or they'd all be speaking it -- had to be kind of a language nut, susceptible to the buzz of hearing it picked up and echoed back. Just like Gomez Addams. Jack smiled, a curl of his lip, a challenge, and let his weight shift back to delicately balance himself against Sam; not trying to tip her over, but letting her feel him pressing closer instead of pulling away. Letting her feel him accept her physical invitation.

The bartender brought their drinks, then, and Sam turned away only far enough to take a sip of her wine. She was still touching Jack. Jack let his hand drift all the way around her waist as he took a lefthanded pull from his beer. Daniel had thrown some bills on the bar; more than enough for the tab.

"In fact you two are confirming some words I generally live by," Jack continued in English, putting down his beer. Christ, they were so warm. Daniel had moved closer after paying; his thigh was now against Jack's as he sipped his schnapps, and Sam had set down her wineglass to frankly cuddle under Jack's shoulder.

"Which words are those?" Daniel said, licking his lips. His face was so close. Jack let his thumb stroke the line where Sam's thin shirt met her jeans.

Back to German, back to the one-upmanship: _" 'Girls we love for what they are; young men for what they promise to be.' "_

Daniel swallowed, and then said, "_Sehr gut! Goethe._ I wouldn't have expected it."

Something about the arrogant set of the guy's mouth, the patronizing, almost predatory air with which he regarded Jack, touched a spark to the coiled anticipation that had propelled Jack to this bar in the first place. He'd known it would be some kind of wild night; that was guaranteed, that was what he'd come out to look for. But he'd had nothing like this in mind.

Jack lifted his chin. He settled his arm more firmly around the girl's waist, and leaned. He grabbed Daniel's nape and pulled him in, not waiting for yes or no, not waiting to see if this was going too far, too fast, in this public place. The two of them had moved in on him first, after all. He pulled that pouting gorgeous mouth to his and kissed, intently and wetly, right there in the middle of the bar.

It felt way more risky than it was. This wasn't the States. He wasn't in uniform. No one around them batted an eye, but neither Daniel nor the girl had any way of knowing that Jack never, ever, did this kind of thing with an audience. Not ever.

The deep, intense kiss continued, making Jack feel he had flown way beyond risky and well into dangerous. A burst of adrenaline chased lust down Jack's spine. The guy's mocking tone had gotten under his skin. Way under it. Daniel's mouth was startled, at first. Startled into stillness, but as Jack pressed in, shaping his lips to Daniel's, his mouth came alive. As soon as he felt a response, Jack tilted his head and got aggressive, demanding even more with his tongue, and he hardened instantly when he felt Daniel melt into it. He tightened his arm around Sam's waist and tightened his grip on Daniel's neck.

_Yeah, you arrogant son of a bitch. That's how it is. Just like that._

Jack kept kissing, sinking into wet heat, ravishing those plush lips, holding his neck hard, giving him the support he evidently wanted. Daniel leaned against him and let his neck fall back and his mouth open. Through it all, Jack stayed very much aware of Sam, who had gone still in his embrace. She was watching. He could feel it.

Then Jack quit pushing. He handed over the reins of the kiss to Daniel, but neither of them pulled back. The intense tongue-fucking ebbed, but Daniel kept kissing him, accepting the invitation to take over. In his turn, he explored Jack's mouth. Jack snuck a glance and saw that Daniel's eyes were closed. Daniel had parked one hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack became aware that the nearby bar patrons were snickering and commenting -- mostly the Deutsche equivalent of hinting they should get a room. He became aware that Sam had pressed herself against him from chest to knees, that the firm swell of her mound was against the top of his thigh, and that she'd slid a warm arm under his coat and around his middle.

Finally his kiss with Daniel broke. Both Sam's arms came around Jack as he leaned against her again. Daniel staggered back to catch himself with an elbow against the bar, looking appreciative now, not arrogant. Looking stunned, and open, and definitely turned on.

"So, it's time to put up or shut up, _ja?_," Jack said, one hand still resting on the side of Daniel's neck, one arm still around Sam.

She made a noise that might have been "hell, yes," but emerged as a growl. She slid between Jack and the bar, and put her free hand over his dick as she claimed Jack's mouth in her turn.

Jack leaned her back against the bar and let it happen. He let go of Daniel to push his fingers into her short hair, but he let her control the kiss. Daniel pressed against them both. The comments around them erupted into appreciative laughter. Jack felt hands interlink at his waist, under his coat. After the first onslaught, Sam slowed it down, heedless of the chatter around them, and kissed Jack carefully and deeply until she'd had her fill. The wine made her hot mouth sweet. She wasn't wearing any lipstick at all.

"You got a room?" Jack husked, looking in her eyes.

She glanced at Daniel and frowned a little, as if she had the same question.

"We can go to my place," Daniel said, and he turned, taking her hand as he did so, and without further ado he headed for the door. Jack glanced around, at the smirking bartender, at the crowd already surging to fill the space they vacated. He paused to drain his beer. The other two had left their drinks half-full on the bar. That made Jack smile. It was nice to be wanted.

A shortish ride on the U-bahn later, they arrived at Daniel's hotel, a small and decidedly non-touristy old building tucked into a narrow street. His room was on the third floor. There was no elevator.

Daniel led the way up, and Jack let Sam fade to his six on the stairs. Again, so not like him. They were all holding hands. Down a carpeted hallway, to door that seemed to want to stick, making Daniel bite his lip and apply his shoulder along with his key. Inside the room -- a whiff of coffee and laundry starch, and then they were both on Jack again, moving in from each side, Daniel kissing again and Sam putting a hand frankly down the front of his pants. He smiled, reaching out with both hands, one for him and one for her, and decided if he'd come this far, if his internal alarms weren't going off, then he might as well let it all happen just the way these two wanted. They'd barely talked at all on the way, just hung on to the straps on the crowded subway car and devoured each other with their eyes. Jack had told them his first name; that was about it. Daniel had said, _"American, yes?"_ And Jack had assented without giving any details. Jack figured he should be more cautious, but somehow he couldn't find a rat's ass to give.

Their mouths were hot, their hands eager. They were both so beautiful and so, so real.

Clothes came off fast. Daniel wasn't wearing underwear, and he was as hard as Jack was, which was a very nice detail to see. He had hardly any hair, and his erection came straight out, almost up to perpendicular already. Jack couldn't wait to taste. Sam's underwear was mismatched -- plain cotton briefs, dark green with dots, but a lacy sky-blue bra that showed her nipples, and she needed it: her tits were round and heavy and big, the gorgeous natural kind some women wasted way too much to try to acquire, because the fake ones never could match that deep softness with, Jack well knew, just a bit of sag when the bra came off. He couldn't fucking wait to get his hands on them. He loved women's breasts. A lot.

They were in such a hurry to get their hands on him that he didn't even get his T-shirt off. After the hurried scramble to undress, Jack found himself sitting on the edge of the one bed, on the thick white sheets, since Daniel had hastily yanked down the covers while Sam was pulling Jack's jeans and boxers off. Sam was sitting beside him, pressed against him, kissing and letting her hands roam, and Jack couldn't tear himself away from her mouth to watch, but Daniel got on his knees on the floor, and began kissing and stroking Jack's thighs, touching his dick, kissing and licking along it, carefully avoiding taking the tip into his mouth.

Jack was getting lost already, lost in all that hot skin and blinding sensation. His mouth was always a huge focus for him during sex -- he loved giving head, loved kissing, loved most of all to kiss while he came, and the attention he was getting right now to his mouth and his cock at the same time was pretty close to pure heaven.

Sam moaned, and Jack instantly knew why -- he felt her fingers discover Daniel's mouth on him. She pushed at Jack, and eased him down until he was lying on his back, legs hanging to the floor, Daniel continuing to lick and kiss between Jack's legs, and then Sam pulled away to impatiently roll down her panties. Kneeling on the bed, she leaned over to resume kissing Jack's mouth. Her breast was heavy and soft against his palm, warm as sunlight through the lacy nylon. Daniel explored his thighs, his dick, his balls. Jack had a hand in her hair and hand in his. He let his eyes fall closed and quite trying to keep track of what was happening. It all felt way too good.

Daniel's explorations slowed, and he kept one hand on Jack as he leaned away, bumping Jack's knee as he did. Through the blur of Sam's kisses, Jack heard the scrape of a drawer opening. He stroked along the ridges of Sam's ribs, across the swell of her hip and the curve of ass to put all four fingertips together under her thigh, between her legs as she knelt.

She gasped into his mouth and let her knees sink apart further, letting him have all the room he needed to feel her. She was so wet already, and he squeezed his eyes shut, knowing Daniel's next touches would find him starting to leak, knowing he was getting hard as a rock and reveling in that knowledge. Jack let his fingers move gently along her folds in the subtlest of petting motions, as his middle finger sank inside her. She responded by moaning and pressing her tongue as deep into his mouth as it would go.

If he hadn't already been practically purring in approval, he would have had to start, because Daniel, after a few seconds of fumbling, was rolling a rubber onto Jack, and then nudging his hip. With Sam's help, Daniel shifted Jack's legs onto the bed, and then she pulled her pussy away from his fingers and straddled him. She sank down, engulfing him in heat, and his hands fit themselves to both breasts and he had to close his eyes at how fantastic she felt around his dick -- wet and hot and squeezing around him like he belonged there. She wanted this every bit as much as he did, and that was so goddamned much fun.

He lay there, concentrating on holding his hands up, cupping her, because he wanted to melt at the feel of her weight on his groin, the way she ground on him, taking him so deep, rubbing his cockhead against that sweet spot inside. He shifted one hand down and turned it a little sideways to press just above her mound, and her abs were so tight, not an ounce of fat on her, and she moaned and rocked again, tilting her hips toward him. God, it was good.

Another warm hand, against his face, palm and then knuckles, and with that warning Daniel was leaning down to kiss him again. _Oh, God,_ Jack thought, and he was really really glad for the rubber, because the kissing made it a major battle to keep from coming before he got Sam off. Kissing and fucking together -- guaranteed to send him right over the edge. He squeezed her breast through the nylon, and felt for her nipple with his palm. So good.

But Daniel didn't hold the kiss for very long. He pulled away, and took his hand away from Jack's face, too, and Jack opened his eyes to see where he was going.

Sam had her head thrown back, and was moving in a slow, delicious grind, her own hand on the breast he'd neglected, her other hand floating in midair, as if for balance. Jack realized he was grinning at her. And there was Daniel, hair in his eyes, nipples stiff, his hairless chest flushed, kneeling beside them to roll a rubber onto himself.

When it was on, he met Jack's eyes, and maybe he decided that what he read there meant he didn't need to ask for permission in words. Because he crawled to Jack, and arranged himself in kind of an awkward pushup over Jack's face, and Jack got to suck on that long hard dick, giving himself a distraction that helped him not come like a teenager before Sam was ready.

It was never clear later, to Jack, how long that went on -- the glorious ride Sam was giving him, Daniel fucking his mouth, his dick so hot even through the latex. Maybe only as long as Daniel could hold the pushup -- not an easy position even for someone as in-shape as Jack, after all. But it was sublime; his mouth full of hard cock, his own dick surrounded by all that tight heat.

"Oh, crap," Daniel said, finally, after a bunch of appreciative moaning, and he pulled out of Jack's mouth and rolled aside. Jack heard him bump the headboard. His mouth felt swollen -- thoroughly kissed, used, fucked. He licked his lips, trying to get rid of the taste of rubber, and then groped for Daniel's ribs, found a bit of arm. Sam stilled, and leaned forward, and then Jack got treated to the sight of the two of them kissing. Daniel reached around her -- _hey, good effort there with the multitasking_ \-- and her bra fell onto Jack's abs. The view was splendid, but all too soon Daniel was nudging aside Jack's fingers to claim her nipples for himself, his mouth and his fingertips busy.

Sam was so wet. When Daniel began to touch her naked skin, she quit moving and let herself get heavier atop him, distracted, and Jack nudged with his hips a little, pushing even deeper, and she moaned.

Jack smiled to himself. He put his left hand against her hip, and found her button with his thumb, careful not to push too hard or attempt to part the petals of skin. He rubbed gently, feeling her clit swell in response, and very soon he was rewarded by a series of clenching jolts as she groaned, and clutched Daniel's head against her breast, and grabbed at Jack's arm, tossing her head as she climaxed.

"Oh my god," she said. "Daniel. Jack. Oh my god."

Jack gritted his teeth and held on. He tried to remember the batting order of the White Sox's team from that spring.... Somehow, he managed to hold it together and let her get through her shivering, without him.

She collapsed beside him, and Jack had the presence of mind to slide his hand between them as she pulled away, keeping the condom in place.

"Daniel," she gasped, rolling to her back. "Daniel; now." And he crawled over Jack in a display of agility as impressive as showing off his German had been earlier, avoiding putting a knee or an elbow anywhere tender. She opened her knees for him and lifted her feet, and he was inside her, leaning on his fists and looking into her eyes with a kind of yearning wonder.

"Hard," she said, more clearly now, not gasping quite as much, "I want it hard, really hard," and he proceeded to give it to her. She tilted her head back, her chin coming up, and Jack had to roll in and kiss that sweet spot just under her jaw, the soft place right over her pulse, and she gasped and cried out, and said, "Yes, god, yes."

Wonderful as it was to press against her side and feel her rock with Daniel's strokes, close his eyes and smell her clean sweat and the sweet remnants of her shampoo, Jack had to see this. He had to watch. Daniel had let himself lie down on top of her, his head slotted beside hers on the pillow, and now her ankles rested just above his cheeks.

"Gorgeous," Jack said, as he sat up and rested a hand on Sam's calf, then let it slide to the curve of Daniel's buttock. So warm, and already moist with sweat.

"Who' you calling gorgeous," Daniel said, his voice amused and only a little strained, despite the steady rhythm his hips were keeping. Sam's arms were thrown above her head, but she held Daniel tight with her legs.

"Both of you," Jack said, which made them both chuckle.

A quick glance around, though he left his hand on Daniel's definitely gorgeous ass. Daniel had found rubbers for them, so he had a bedside stash of stuff somewhere. Jack realized he also hadn't bothered to take any note, before, of his surroundings -- so not like him. The corner room was small and neat, and Jack had the impression of a high ceiling and lots of white -- walls, and lacy curtains on the two dark windows -- and also lots of books, stacked on both nightstands, but what he was looking for was most likely in the drawer Daniel had left open. Ah yes, here it was. More rubbers were there, yes, always a necessary, but it was the brand of lube which suggested that what Jack wanted to do next would be at the least, anticipated, and at best, welcome.

No way to know if the guy was a top, a bottom, or a switch, without asking, and from the way he'd come on strong in the bar, Jack could make a case for top. But, the way he'd melted under Jack's kiss suggested bottom just as strongly.

Jack smiled to himself as he thought, _One way to find out without interrupting...._

Fingers loaded with lube, he moved in until they both could feel his thigh pressing against their flanks, and slid his fingers along Daniel's crack.

"Mm," from Daniel, an approving sound, and he turned his head a little to press his face more firmly against Sam's neck.

_Jackpot...._ Jack smiled and narrowed his eyes, and synched up with Daniel's thrusts, and... there. Now Daniel was driving himself into Sam and then back onto Jack's slick thumb.

And oh, he felt good. His hole was tight, and even hotter than Sam's pussy had been. Jack moved his thumb, describing careful circles, stretching just a bit, loving the feel of the muscles around him, and rethinking for a second, wishing he'd started with a finger instead so he could get two in there with a minimum of fuss. He concentrated, trying to keep his movements synched with the rhythm the other two had set up. He must be doing it right; they were both moaning, and the moans were getting louder, and Jack bit his lip and was so fucking delighted to feel himself getting hard again, and who wouldn't with a live porn show like this going on right in front of you?

He leaned, watching Sam's face and Daniel's profile, and then he realized his mouth was open and he must look as awestruck as he felt. He had to brace against a push from Daniel that was stronger and just a bit out of rhythm, two, and then Daniel was pushing into Sam and holding it, moaning her name as he came, and clenching and pulsing on Jack's thumb.

Sam followed, bucking under him, driving Daniel bonelessly up, giving him a new wave of spasms around Jack's thumb, and Jack grinned.

"Jealous," he purred. "Women have all the fun. What is that now, for you? Two? Three?"

"Who's counting," Sam slurred cheerfully, and her arms came down and tightened around Daniel's shoulders, and she nuzzled him and -- it was hard to see through the hair, but it looked like she gently bit his ear.

Jack gently pulled his thumb out, smeared more lube around, and went to push in again with two fingers, but Daniel grunted and shifted some of his weight to his knees, fumbling between Sam and himself for his rubber, and then he slid away, rolling off her to his side before Jack could get in him again.

Sam made a grumping noise, so Jack, still trying for purchase on Daniel's sweaty hip with his messy, lube-covered hand, lay down and fit himself against her. She turned to him immediately, pushing her knee between his, and chuckling and pushing her mound against him when she felt his new erection. Blonde hair tickled his nose.

"Sorry," Daniel said, sitting up and turning his back to them both as he dealt with his full condom, "but I actually don't do that." He glanced over his shoulder, and Jack was glad to see he was smiling; that Jack hadn't committed a mood-destroying sort of faux pas. "Not that you could tell this from how I reacted when you put your thumb in, but I actually don't bottom. Not really."

"Pity," Jack said, "because we so called that wrong. If you don't bottom, then we did this backwards."

Daniel turned all the way around, looking curious. He was even more gorgeous without his glasses.

Jack explained, "I'm still hard, and you just came. If we'd switched the order with Sam, you could be doing me right now."

Daniel grinned at him and lay down behind Sam, leaning up on an elbow to press a quick kiss to Jack's mouth.

"The night is young," he murmured, and he ran his hand down Sam's side and then kissed her shoulder.

"I'd like that, if it happens," Jack said. "I'm just sayin'."

"Mm," Sam said, into Jack's sternum, tightening her arms around him and pressing her belly against his dick, "You want your orgasm now? Or do you want to save it for when he's doing you, in a bit?" And there was her hand, careful and curious, palming the head and then sliding down to caress his balls. It made Jack close his eyes and drop his head to the pillow.

"Mm," Jack said. "No such thing as a bad orgasm."

"Daniel, how about another rubber."

"Coming right up," Daniel said, and damn he sounded smug.

They worked together to cover Jack a second time, and then Sam flipped neatly between them, reached back to open herself, and Jack was inside her pussy again. She was almost as wet as if someone had actually dropped a load inside her and not into a rubber, and Jack groaned aloud and clutched her hips and let her have it, the vision of how hard Daniel had fucked her dancing behind his eyelids. He knew she'd love it, and he was right.

The noises she made were inarticulate and delighted, and soon she was leaning back against him, tilting them a little and raising her knee, and when Jack opened his eyes he could see Daniel was eating her while Jack fucked her. He couldn't see much; just the swing of red-brown hair, but the noises she made got positively ecstatic, and she clenched around him and all too soon they were both coming.

Jack, through the electric blur of his climax, felt Daniel's arm come around his legs, and he groped past the swell of Sam's breasts for Daniel's head.

They all lay there, just breathing, until Jack realized that as much as he loved the afterglow he had an obligation to get rid of his rubber before he got soft. He pressed a kiss to the back of Sam's hair and pulled slowly out.

When he turned back to the other two, Daniel was on his knees, facing Jack, and Sam was on her side, curled around him. The pose seemed designed to show off Daniel's renewed erection.

"Who knew that going down on me could have such an immediate effect," Sam giggled, and she held up yet another condom packet. Daniel was petting her shoulder and grinning.

"Oh hell yes," Jack said, and rooted around in the pillows for the bottle of lube. When he found it, he put his face in a pillow and his ass in the air.

"Do your worst," he declaimed, his voice muffled, and, _Oh yeah. This is how it should be. All the time._ The two of them were laughing. A strange reckless joy coiled in his belly. Sex should be this damn fun every single time.

He waited, content and so turned on, as they touched him and shifted, and muttered to each other, and there was warm slippery lube and pleased clucking over how easily he opened for those fingers, and apparently the new rubber was all managed, because so very soon Daniel had warm hands on his hips (more than the usual count of hands; so it seemed Sam was helping somehow there too) or maybe it was Daniel who was also touching his balls, it was so easy to lose track -- because Daniel's cock was slowly, exquisitely breaching him, and yeah, this guy was a top deluxe and so fucking good at it. Patient and gentle and relentless and hard as a rock.

Jack scrubbed his face against warm linen and moaned like it was his first time, like he had no shame, and nothing to hide.

_Holy christ. They were **talking** about it back there._

"Oh, god, Daniel. You look... and he looks... Oh my god. If we'd planned this better we could have put him in the middle at first. Who knew he was a bottom, oh my god...."

"You should have said, about bottoming," Daniel chided him, punctuating his clauses with insistent pushes of that gorgeous cock. "You should have said, up front...."

"We could have put him between us, fucked him at the same time. God, Daniel...."

Jack couldn't help but laugh. Daniel's thrusts were jarring now, hard and perfect and deep, and Jack braced with his elbows and met him stroke for stroke. He said, "Do the words 'with a new rope' ring any bells? ... Such ... fucking ... perfectionists."

"You've got that right," Sam laughed, throaty and satisfied, and her warm clever hands were everywhere and Daniel fucked him like he had all night to spend perfecting his technique, and Jack just melted into it. Everything went hazy, all his senses caught up in pure sensation, as Daniel brought him right to the edge and Sam's sure, strong hands took him over it.

He was vaguely aware of the pillow muffling his cries, and Daniel's weight on him, Daniel's moans in his ear, and Sam pressing against him, pulling her hands free as he collapsed onto the bed, heedless of the puddle he'd made.

Daniel hitched and made space for his hand between them and pulled carefully away, and Jack winced at the feeling of that still-hard cock coming out of him. It was always so good going in and so unsatisfying coming out.

But it wasn't over yet, not entirely, because the other two didn't leave the bed, which he'd half expected. Daniel stayed sprawled mostly top of him, elbowing him unintentionally, and then he blanketed Jack's back with a satisfied "oof." Sam pressed herself against them both, and he felt her lips against his shoulder. He turned his head to find her mouth again, and after some kissing he could see that she looked happy, and sleepy, and utterly content.

Jack smiled and closed his eyes. If he could only stay the night.... It wasn't too late for some snuggling, but soon he'd have to go. Snuggling was always so nice.

Daniel dozed; Jack could feel it in the way his muscles relaxed, and he got all heavy, but Sam stayed awake. She petted him, tracing his shoulder, tracing Daniel's above his, and he kept his arm wrapped around her ribs and just drifted for a while. Finally his insistent time sense, more reliable than any clock, kicked in again and told him he'd better go.

He kissed Sam's shoulder, and then wiggled a little to wake up Daniel, squeezing his arm when he felt him come to and start to slide off.

"I almost hate to go, campers, but I've got a rendezvous."

Daniel grunted and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and scrubbing his face, his back to Jack and Sam, as if he really weren't awake yet, or as if he were avoiding looking at them now that the sex was over.

Jack turned at Sam's press on his arm, and then she was hugging him, as if wanting to get a good long armful of him, one last time. He was surprised, but he went with it, wrapping her close and letting her nuzzle her face into his neck. Their legs tangled.

She pulled away without meeting his eyes, and started fumbling for her clothes.

"Kind of a pity, really," Daniel said cautiously, and he was wearing his glasses again and combing through his tangled hair with his fingers. He'd found his shirt and laid it across his knees. "They make really good coffee in the mornings at that cafe on the corner."

Sam had her bra on and was on the floor, gathering up her things, and so Jack got up too, and began to pull on his clothes. Sam looked at the back of Daniel's head with a strange expression, part yearning and part fear.

Jack said slowly, "You know how it is. Mornings-after are so awkward."

"In other words, the moment's over; let it go," Daniel said, taking off his glasses and looking down at them as he polished them on his shirt. Jack glanced at Sam again. She was carefully buttoning fly buttons. He couldn't see her eyes.

"So, I'll, uh, say goodbye, then," Jack said, feeling automatically for his pockets, his ID, his change, his money clip. "Leave you two to it." They'd found him together, and he knew the rules. They'd had their fun, created a threesome on a whim, and he was much too much of a gentleman to make a clingy scene after a fling like this. No matter how a little voice at the back of his head was plaintively suggesting that it wouldn't be so awful to ask for last names, maybe numbers, to ask where they were when they were home from their travels. But Jack knew better. That's not how it ever went.

"Actually you can walk me to my U-bahn stop," Sam said brightly, and Jack had this feeling, though he didn't know her well enough to be sure, that it was a false kind of brightness.

"You're not staying?" Jack said, looking from her to Daniel, honestly puzzled.

"We'd just met," Daniel said, and his smile didn't reach his eyes this time. "Right before we found you. I kind of picked her up."

"Funny, I thought I picked _you_ up," Sam said, and her smile was fond and real now.

"Someone picked someone up," Daniel said, and there -- was his real smile again. Jack found it strange that he could identify the real smile in them both, already.

"And then we found you," Sam finished, turning to Jack.

"I guess we all got lucky," Jack said, a smirk he couldn't suppress pulling at one corner of his mouth, and he'd thought he was done, but he stepped over to Daniel and pulled him close one last time. Daniel came willingly into a full body hug, nothing polite or hesitant about it, and when Jack pulled back he found himself turning his head for one more kiss. Just one more. When he pulled away, Daniel's eyes were closed.

Sam was leaning her back against the door, watching them, looking a little wistful. Daniel hesitated a moment, and then hugged and kissed her goodbye too. Jack didn't watch. He waited, just outside the door, in the dim, silent hall. If they whispered, he didn't hear it.

Sam led him, without speaking, through the damp, gritty dark to a different subway stop than before. She didn't reach for his hand and he didn't offer. Apparently she was going further west on a different line. Jack could catch the eastbound easily enough, and then pick up a taxi in the city center to make his rendezvous with Ahrend.

The light down in the tunnel was white and harsh. It made Sam look tired, and made Jack feel in his bones how late it was. His eyes felt gritty and he wanted a cold beer. He watched her, and she watched her train roar in.

When she glanced his way, he held up his arms and she came into them and hugged him.

"Goodnight," he said into her hair.

"Goodnight, Jack," she said, and then she let go and backed away. As she stepped into her car she lifted her chin and smiled and, of all things, saluted. Very correctly. He was lifting his hand, reflex, to return it before he realized.

"Yeah," she called. "I know your type." And then, smiling smugly, she was gone. The doors closed. The train pulled away.

And Jack stood there, feeling like he was watching lottery money fly away in a sunlit breeze. Her hair was the color of summer. Daniel's eyes were the color of sky.

He stumbled onto the eastbound train when it arrived, and ended up so lost in thought that he rode it to the end of the line, which was only a mile or so from base. He decided to walk it; fuck trying to get a cab. He would miss Ahrend completely, but Mike wouldn't worry about him. They would just come up with a fiction about getting separated in a bar. He could make up something about watching Mike get lucky and getting out of his way.

He would go on back and sign in at the base, and drink from his stashed bottle of Scotch and play poker for cigarettes for the rest of the weekend. He might tell Ahrend what happened; let Ahrend tell him how lucky he was. Ahrend was the only one he could tell. And they'd share a toast, and tomorrow night he'd wave Ahrend on, encourage him to head on out alone and find himself some more fun in his own way. Because, sure, Jack could go out again too, get his money's worth of leave time, but there was no point. Because no way in the world was he ever going to top this. Not in this life, or the next. No way.

end


End file.
